Tadaima
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - "Okaerinasai, Iku…", déclare-t-il alors simplement, son menton posé sur sa tête. Et cela sonne comme la chose la plus normale qui soit au monde.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wo Suru.

**Titre :** _Tadaima_

**Genre :** Romance, Angst.

**Résumé** : « _Okaerinasai_, Iku… », déclare-t-il alors simplement, son menton posé sur sa tête. Et cela sonne comme la chose la plus normale qui soit au monde.

**Rating :** K+.

**Pairing :** Yori / Iku post animé.

**Disclaimer :** De façon générale, l'univers de Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wo Suru appartient à Aoki Kotomi et aux studios qui l'ont produit. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Statut de la fiction :** OS très court, terminé.

**Bêta-lecture assurée par : **Personne n'a bêta ce OS, je m'excuse donc par avance s'il y a des fautes...

**Note :** J'ai revu récemment cet OAV et j'ai eu envie d'écrire dessus. Au final, j'ai vu que le site proposait cette catégorie, alors je me suis ruée sur mon PC pour écrire… Et le résultat est là ! J'espère que ça vous plaira même si c'est très court !

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Tadaima xXx**_

* * *

x

Fébrile, Iku regarde une fois de plus la carte pliée dans son sac. Comme des milliers de fois déjà, elle suit le trajet du train de son doigt, calculant mentalement combien de temps il lui reste pour arriver à destination.

Encore un quart d'heure et elle descendrait… Iku attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Depuis que Yori était lui-même parti, six mois auparavant, et qu'il l'avait laissée seule à leurs parents après l'avoir prise dans ses bras une dernière fois.

Bien sûr, elle lui avait parlé au téléphone et par Internet, mais ça n'avait jamais apaisé son mal être ou sa tristesse. Il n'y avait eu que le chien Yori pour la faire sourire, et encore si rarement, depuis que son frère jumeau était parti…

Alors, quand leurs parents lui avaient proposé de lui financer les billets de train… Iku avait sauté sur l'occasion. Son être tout entier réclamait Yori. Toutes les nuits, elle rêvait de lui, et tous les matins, au lever, le premier mot qui venait à ses lèvres était son prénom.

Un sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle y repense. Elle aime Yori. De tout son être, de toute son âme. Comme une sœur aime un frère. Comme une femme aime un homme. Comme une âme aime son âme sœur…

Plus que cinq minutes.

Ils sont simplement complémentaires, se comprennent sans avoir besoin de prononcer une seule parole… Et à présent, la jeune fille se fiche bien de savoir qu'ils sont jumeaux, liés par le sang.

Enfin, le train s'arrête et elle récupère sa valise. Elle arrivera à l'improviste Yori n'est au courant de rien et ça la réjouit vraiment de pouvoir le surprendre de cette façon-là. Impressionnée, elle sort du wagon et met les pieds dans une gare immense, bien plus grande que celle dans laquelle le voyage a débuté.

Sans se laisser démonter, Iku suit le flot de voyageurs et atteint la sortie assez aisément. Elle suit méthodiquement les indications que leur mère lui a fournies après tout, elle connait le chemin, étant donné qu'elle était allée voir Yori quelques temps après sa rentrée.

Au bout de quinze minutes de marche à traîner sa grosse valise, Iku se retrouve dans un petit quartier résidentiel, plantée devant un grand bâtiment. Elle reconnait l'architecture, la forme des fenêtres, la couleur des peintures : c'est le bâtiment où vit Yori.

Excitée, nerveuse, elle ne sait plus très bien, elle monte les escaliers, marche après marche. Son cœur s'emballe, son souffle se bloque dans sa poitrine mais peu importe, elle doit continuer. Elle a besoin de continuer.

Au deuxième étage, elle se dirige vers la porte située tout au fond du couloir. C'est celle de l'appartement de Yori. Iku n'est plus qu'à quelques pas de lui ils ne sont plus séparés que par cette porte.

Alors, dans un geste qu'elle a rêvé, encore et encore, elle lève le bras, toque doucement, et attend. De l'autre côté, elle entend du bruit. Son dos se crispe légèrement, son estomac se serre. Finalement, la porte s'ouvre, et elle se retrouve face à lui.

Face à Yori. C'est la première fois qu'elle le revoit en six mois. Elle peut enfin le prendre dans ses bras, elle peut enfin l'embrasser de tout son soul…

Yori écarquille les yeux, lâche le livre qu'il a dans les mains. Il semble avoir arrêté de respirer. Ils se regardent ainsi, pendant de longues secondes. Iku, qui avait imaginé tant de fois leurs retrouvailles, n'esquisse pas un geste, figée, sonnée.

Puis, finalement, Yori semble se reprendre.

« Iku ? », appelle-t-il, et la jeune fille a l'impression de rêver, encore.

Mais tout ceci est bien réel. Yori est bien là, devant elle, en chair et en os. Il ne s'agit là plus d'une chimère onirique… Il est bien là, il lui parle, il lui sourit, et Iku peut sentir sa douce odeur.

Doucement, elle lâche sa valise et lui prend les mains.

« _Tadaima_, Yori… », ne peut-elle que dire, envahie par l'émotion, envahi par l'amour qu'elle lui porte.

Yori écarquille les yeux, rougit légèrement, puis un fin sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres et il se jette sur Iku pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, enfin heureux. Tous les doutes de la jeune fille s'envolent lorsqu'elle se retrouve blottie contre le torse masculin et qu'elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« _Okaerinasai_, Iku… », déclare-t-il alors simplement, son menton posé sur sa tête.

Et cela sonne comme la chose la plus normale qui soit au monde.

x

* * *

Lundi 17 Septembre - 22 h 45.


End file.
